Dreams Rewrite
by Yeux Lilas
Summary: Yuki has a new ability where she can get into peoples dreams. And what might just happen when she gets into that certain someones dream? Edited again. Now going a multi-chap fic.


**Dreams Rewrite**

"Ugh!" groaned an irate vampire as she stirs restlessly in her bed. Many humans believed that vampires don't sleep but they do, only in the day though. And that is why most also believe that they are afraid of the sun.

'It has been way past bed time already and I still couldn't sleep.' She thought to herself as she looks at the clock beside her. "Definitely pass bedtime." She thought again, only out loud this time.

It had been 3 or so hours already since her Kaname ni-sama made her sleep. 'I wonder what Kaname ni-sama's doing right now, is he sleeping or is he doing does annoying documents again.' She thought as she slowly gets up from her bed and holds the bed post for support so that she wouldn't lose her balance and stumble.

She slowly opened her ni-sama's room and quietly sneaks inside. "Yuuki…?" Kaname asked, not surprised that his most precious girl would sneak into his room when she was supposed to be sleeping, slowly a smile forming on his lips.

"Ni-sama?"

"Yes Yuuki? Do you want anything?"

"I can't sleep; can I stay here for a while?" A smile crossed his lips. "Why of course Yuuki, you can sleep here if you want to." He said making room for Yuki in the bed so that she could have plenty of space and so that they could fit, not like the bed was too small for them to fit in, it was a king-sized bed for crying out loud!

Once the room was quiet again, Yuuki listened to Kaname's heartbeat evening out as he was slowly falling asleep. Thinking that her ni-sama was asleep she wrapped her arms on her brother and snuggled closer. Just as she was about to fall asleep she felt a slight tug in her gut and all she knew was darkness.

_Kaname and Yuuki was lying on the grass together; chatting and laughing happily, like they don't have a care in the world. _

_As the real Yuuki watch this she was shocked at the same time happy that her beloved ni-sama would be dreaming of her. The real Yuuki watched the dream Yuuki and the dream Kaname be all 'lovey dovey'. She watched as the dream Kaname pulled her dream self to a long passionate kiss._

_'Wait! Why would ni-sama want to kiss me? Even if this is just a dream it seems so realistic.' She thought as she intently tries to go back to reality but failed._

_The dream suddenly started to shake and she was thrown back into a dark field. Then as her eyes started to get used to the dark surroundings__,__ she can tell that the scenery changed to a grassy field to a place near a hill__._

_As the scenery brightens up she can see herself and Kaname walking together by the hill hand in hand like a couple…. 'Wait! Like a couple? Ni-sama would want a thing like that to happen?' she screamed in her thoughts._

_She was currently hiding in a bush on the right side of the dream Kaname and dream Yuki. She was intently watching them, like a detective, every movement of their body, every time they would touch, then she noticed that Kaname had positioned himself on top of her leaning down as he kissed her, dream Yuuki's, lips softly with a hint of possessiveness._

_In reality she could feel herself unconsciously pinching herself to wake. She began to see white bright light__._

She sighed as she was thrown back into reality, flushing as she remembered what transpired in the dreams. Deep down inside of her, she wished it would come true.

You know what? Back then I didn't know I was writing incest...I mean, Kaname _is_ somehow Yuuki's older brother, right? And then things happen and it now gets a bit confusing. I never realized how my grammar sucked so much back then.

This is a rewritten version of 'Dreams'. The disclaimers on the original version still pertains to this version. Review and tell what you think on this version.

**Edited as of 5/5/2013 **

I'm now going to make this into a multi-chap fic after so long. Hope you guys will like it :D


End file.
